List of Assasinations
1900s * 1950: Julien Lahaut, a communist politician in Belgium was assasinated by an unknown group, although far-right terrorists are suspected. * 1963: President of the USA John F. Kennedy assassinated by Lee Harvey Oswald, although a conspiracy is strongly suspected, with evidence linking the CIA, Mafia and USSR in his assassination. * 1965: Malcolm X, a black civil rights leader is officially assassinate by the Nation of Islam, although it is suspected that the FBI had some involvement in order to weaken the black power movement in the US. * 1966: Samuel Younge Jr. a civil rights activist murdered for their support * 1968: Martin Luther King Jr. a black civil rights leader is officially assassinated by a white supremacist, although it is suspected that the FBI was involved in organising his assassination. * 1969: Fred Hampton, a black panther killed by the FBI. * 1972: Shirley Margaret Brifman, a sex worker who attempted to expose police corruption in Australia died in suspicious circumstances. * 1975: Juanita Nielsen, a journalist and activist based in Australia was killed by an unknown person after attempting to expose police corruption and for her public support of the Green Bans. * 1981: Pierre Declereq, a New Caledonian politician and advocate for independence from France, was assassinated by an unknown group, although evidence points to a conspiracy. * 1984: Hilda Murrell, an anti-nuclear activist based in the UK was abducted and murdered by unknown individuals. * 1986: Olof Palme, the prime minister of Sweden and a social democrat, was assassinated by an unknown gunman while walking home from a cinema late at night. The CIA, far-right terrorists, PKK, drug dealers, and the South African government have all been suspected. * 1987: Thomas Sankara, the socialist president of Burkina Faso, was assasinated by army officers in a coup backed by France, the USA, Israel ,and Libya. * 1988: Chico Mendes, a trade unionist, socialist and environmentalist based in Brazil, was murdered by logging companies. * 1990: Judi Bari was nearly killed in a car bombing as she attempted to organise IWW members and environmentalists in Northern California, far-right anti-feminists and the FBI are suspected. * 1991: Andre Cools, a socialist politician in Belgium, was assassinated in mysterious circumstances that linked the socialist party of Belgium to drug trafficking and the military-industrial complex. * 1995: Jeanette Kawas, an environmentalist based in Honduras, was murdered by two unknown men. * 1997: Abdelhak Benhamouda, a trade unionist and socialist based in Algeria, was murdered by far-right Islamists. * 1998: Lounès Matoub, a left-wing Amazigh activist in Algeria was assasinated, although the action was blamed on far-right Islamists, the Algerian government is suspected. 2000s * 2003: Jane Tipson, an environmentalist and animal rights activist trying to stop the use of dolphins in theme parks in Saint Lucia was assassinated by an unknown group, it is alleged the construction company hired a hitman and bribed the police. * 2003: Anna Lindh, a Swedish socialist politician, was stabbed to death by a man high on drugs. * 2004: Charoen Wat-aksorn, an environmentalist and human rights defender based in Thailand, was shot after exiting a bus by unknown people. * 2011 (failed): Máxima Acuña, a farmer and environmentalist based in Peru and her daughter were nearly murdered for their opposition to mining. * 2016: Berta Cáceres, an environmentalist and indigenist based in Honduras, was murdered in her home by an unknown person, but suspected to be a hitman. * 2016: Jean-Pierre Deteix, a New Caledonian politician and advocate for indepedence was killed by an unknown group. * 2017: Alfred Gadenne, the mayor of a Belgian town was assassinated by the son of a man who lost his job because of his actions.